


Counting the Days

by kyoselflove



Category: Jrock, MEJIBRAY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Dubious Consent, Homicidal Thoughts, M/M, Mental Instability, Physical Abuse, Pseudonecrophilia, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:05:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4903126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoselflove/pseuds/kyoselflove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Tsuzuku what they have is nothing but to Koichi what they have is everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting the Days

On the floor obscured by a bundle of blankets were two equally fucked up men. One mentally while the other physically. Tsuzuku had an appearance with body modifications and ink, an easygoing likeable guy yet what lingered in the depths of his mind any sane person would cringe and point a finger at him, deeming him unfit for society. Koichi on the other hand lie there on the brink of death, his weakened body fighting to survive the amounts of drugs pumped into his body. He was otherwise a somewhat normal guy, though he went great lengths to prove that he would do anything for the one he loves.

Koichi loves Tsuzuku.

In Tsuzuku’s mind, he doesn’t think of love as an actual existing thing, he simply enjoys the company of Koichi and is in awe at what Koichi would do to satisfy him. Simply put, Tsuzuku loved to use the other, warping his so-called love to his advantage.

And Koichi knew this, but it didn’t matter now did it?

Here in Koichi’s suffocating and small apartment, no furniture besides a table and chair against the wall, not even a kitchen, he reminisced. Tsuzuku had met Koichi on the streets a bump by chance. He found it ironic, never been a believer of fate yet that meeting had stirred his beliefs. They talked barely, only periodically when necessary. Along the line, Tsuzuku found out that Koichi worked down at the fish market, or not. These pointless facts of each other’s lives weren’t important to him. He could honestly not give a fuck what Koichi did with his life and his whole backstory.

All that matters is now and what he wants now is just Koichi, no feelings, no longings, and no memories. A simple need of physical satisfaction. 

Koichi’s eyes fluttered before falling shut, his breathing shallow and slowed. Testing his state of consciousness, Tsuzuku picked up his frail wrist, raising it up in the air before letting it fall back to the floor with a thud. Not a single movement from Koichi.

Smiling in the darkness of the one room apartment, Tsuzuku tore away at the smothering covers revealing Koichi’s bare flesh. He let his hand wander down his flat stomach and thin hips before resting it between his slender thighs. There he pushed them apart, already prepped and waiting for him was the tight heat ready to take him whole.

The reality that Koichi’s still beating heart could stop at any moment kept his cock fully erect. His crazed smile held firmly on his face as he slid between Koichi’s limp thighs. Positioning Koichi’s legs on top of his shoulders, he pushed right in. No reaction below him, the only sound in the room were his own ragged breaths as he slid out and back in again. 

Pushing forward he incased his cock all the way into Koichi’s body, help from the streetlights outside Tsuzuku could see Koichi’s still face. He began to thrust.

With each buck of his hips Koichi’s body moved like a ragdoll, his legs sliding off his shoulders. Tsuzuku pulled out and rolled over Koichi’s body on to his stomach, shoving the blankets underneath Koichi to prop his ass up a little bit in the air, Tsuzuku grabbed his hips and rammed back in. The wet slaps of his cock driving into that ass drove him wild. And how easy it is to manipulate Koichi’s body to his will fascinates him.

It wasn’t long before he filled that tight ass with his cum.

 

*

 

Being awakened by sunlight is never a welcoming way to start the morning for Tsuzuku. Even worse, Koichi nudging at his side.

Their eyes locked.

Koichi’s whole body is sore and as soon as his eyes opened he knew what had happened. Even if he is verbally okay with what Tsuzuku did, mentally he couldn’t think that he would ever be able to get over it. He swirled his fingers along Tsuzuku’s inked skin, “If I had od’d would you have kept going?”

“Yes,” he would have gone for round two, Tsuzuku thought.

He didn’t know why he assumed he would hear something different, either way it gave him chills and reminded him how little his mere existence mattered. Shifting on the floor, he winced when he could feel his wet hole still sore.

This would be the perfect time to get up and leave. Tsuzuku didn’t even know why he had spent the night to be honest. He could have avoided this awkward encounter and Koichi’s lovesick dependent eyes on him. If he didn’t leave soon, the pleas of a conventional relationship will start spilling from Koichi’s pale lips. Staring at Koichi’s lips, he began to lose himself in thought, about how quick and simple it would be to end Koichi’s life.

Koichi on the other hand is lost in his own world, where him and Tsuzuku were happy, together. Having a circle of friends together, living together, and both making love together.

Removing himself from the cold floor, Tsuzuku began to dress his naked body. He needed to make a fast escape or else he would really go through with his begging mind. 

“You don’t have to go! I can make some tea…” a trailed whisper, falling on deaf ears. Koichi’s weak attempts to salvage whatever they had together.

And so it begins, if Koichi wasn’t so lenient with the sex Tsuzuku would never put up with him in the first place. It made him physically ill when Koichi begged like a bitch in heat for him to stay and play house. Boots on, he is already walking towards the door when the arm grabs him. Turning around on instinct he raises his hand and delivers a backhanded slap to Koichi’s face. Yes, so easy to kill.

Koichi falls to the floor holding his face, no look of horror on his features because this he is used to. He can never stop the tear that rolls down his cheek though.

“I’ll be back next week, be ready,” Tsuzuku calls out calmly before walking out.

Counting the days is what Koichi will do; then again if he fails to die he will simply try again to have Tsuzuku stay.


End file.
